Spidey's sidekick: Ricochet pt1
by The Astonishing Spider-Fan
Summary: What if spider-man had a sidekick. what if spider-man had a robin? how does he handle it? read to find how Ricochet is born and how spider-man becomes a mentor. canon right after venom begins stalking spider-man again. Peter takes in orphaned young mutant Jake Jackson who will not rest until the mutant assassin/executioner is brought to justice. reviews welcome and appreciated.
1. Orgin of the Species

**( A/N:I don't own spider-man or any characters featured in this fan fiction other than the ones I invented but they may appear in marvel comics soon hint hint, any way enjoy and read the comics for my references I will continue to update new chapters and previous one's because as the bosses at marvel say comic logic is crazy.)**

Chapter 1: Origin of a Species

Peter entered his apartment completely happy with life. He had the love of a good woman(Mary Jane Watson), a good job( a photographer for the Daily Bugle.), and an amazing night life( Patrolling as Spider-man.). they had just returned from a trip to Paris. Peter in joyed it and couldn't wait for them to go out again he was still doing damage control for missing there wedding.**(A/N FOR THE REFERENCE READ BRAND NEW DAY OR ONE MOMENT IN TIME AMAZING SPIDER-MAN #638-641) T**hen his phone rang**.**

_breepbreep_**  
**

_breepbreep  
_

then he answered as he recognized the phone number as_  
_

" Mary Jane. how's it going?" asked Peter as he turned on his television watching the news to see if any spider-man worthy things were occurring

"well actually,so Peter can we go on another date when works for you?" she asked.

Peter was unsure what to say then he turned to the TV and the circus was in town." How about tomorrow night at the Tiboldt's Circus**( the _reformed _circus of crime.)**, 6:00 PM." Peter said glad he could come up with something that was a actually good idea.

" Okay Peter sounds great I'll show up at your place around 5:00 and were taking a cab no web slinging unless there's an emergency.' She said sternly before hanging up. then Peter turned to his costume the lenses stared back at him. how could not bring it she wouldn't be angry if he just wore it underneath his clothes plus he heard they had the worlds greatest acrobats in the circus , lat time he checked he and daredevil possessed that title. So maybe he would call DD up so they could have a showdown. then he laid down to to sleep hoping he and MJ could rekindle there love.

**At the Vault**

" oh my god." yelled a guard as he found the bleeding guard and carried him to the E.R wandering which of these sick, sadistic creatures murdered his brother in arms. He had to return to his post , and while he didn't to leave a fellow officer behind he had to make sure it didn't happen again. then he exited the medical bay and venom symbiote covered the guards body and knocked the doctor unconscious Then venom assumed the doctors form left E.R and told the other guards he died.**  
**

" But Venom lives." said venom as he once again allowed the alien substance to cover his body and left to continue stalking the spider.

**Tiboldt's Circus**

" Mom do you think we'll wow the crowd tomorrow?" asked 13 year old Jake as he flipped thorough the book entitled webs photo's by Peter Parker and truly wandered if his aerobatic skills could be compared to someone so astonishing. then his mother Ellan turned to face her darling so who had a fascination with superheroes specifically New York's own spider-man.

" Maybe I hear Peter Parker the photographer for the Daily Bugle is coming, maybe you can ask him how we compare to Spider-man since he get's all the those photo's of him he will know how we measure up to the web slinger." She answered as she prepared for tomorrows performance. Jake came from a family of mutant Acrobats the powers started with his grandfather who passed it down to his father, then his mother contributed her speed and flexibility so Jake was considered the best of the Jackson's and would have the greatest power's out of them. then Jake's father exited the tent and walked towards the manager's office.

" I know you plan on robbing tomorrows costumer's and my family wants no part in it. We know your criminal history and that after being shut down by Daredevil you want to go straight just make sure it stay's that way." said a pissed Mr. Jackson as he exited the office not giving his boss the opportunity to answer or even respond. He simply wanted what was best for his family this was how they earned money but to them it was an art and wouldn't let some misguided ring master ruin it for them. Jake was still just a kid he couldn't put him thorough this a live of crime just because they were present when ringmaster went insane. Maybe the original owner would come back he truly hoped so. He walked outside and felt a strange tingling sensation on the back of his head and then felt an burn in his skull. then he evade several daggers. then he looked towards the direction they originated and was amazed to notice there was no one there. He then walked back to his tent to go to sleep.

**The roof of Big Spenders**

" How did he evade my daggers I am an excellent shot and nearly never miss. by the time would be able to hear them it should have been to late. Maybe he's related to spider-man or daredevil since there the only one's who've dodged my attacks." he aid turning away allowing his black uniform to shine in the moonlight as he walked away intent on slaying the mutants during there performance tomorrows since it would be more exciting this way and more humiliating so he left it alone. His client will be pleased with his cleverness. he then jumped into his jet and began to talk with his employer.**  
**

" What is it screamed the man

" I have discovered the perfect way to assassinate the mutants. Do you desire for the mutant brat to go to? No extra charge." He said fiddling with his knife as his boss became visibly irritated. then Deadpool teleported into the room.

" What the heck?" questioned the mercenary.

" Do not harm the child. the court has different plans for him. Now if you do not feel up to the task Deadpool here will take your place" He said gesturing towards Deadpool

" Heck yeah the author has written me in and I'm ready to do some damage. Maybe I can save people? Nah I'll just give webs a run for his money and you author are completely dedicated. I hate it." He finished as the other two men stared at him. they couldn't believe the level of insanity in this room.

" Anyway I'll kill the filthy mutants and you give me the wasps so I can take down weapon X." He said seriously as Deadpool teleported away and the mysterious figured signed off and agent y let out a sigh.


	2. The Circus

**( A/N:I don't own spider-man or any characters featured in this fan fiction other than the ones I invented but they may appear in marvel comics soon hint hint, any way enjoy and read the comics for my references I will continue to update new chapters and previous one's because as the bosses at marvel say comic logic is crazy.)**

**Deadpool: Darn it I want an major role! and I better get it or I'll ruin your Fan fiction by totally ruing your reviews. Don't try to tell me to go away The Uncanny X-Fan said not to leave until you complete Chapter 6. he said running away.  
**

**(A/N: But since when do you listen to any one?)  
**

Chapter 2: The Circus

" MJ are you ready to go?" Peter asked entering the room as his spider sense began to buzz. with very good reason to. he walked in on MJ's half naked form. he couldn't help but stare until his conscience kicked in and he shut the door behind him. It's not that he never seen a naked woman before he just felt really bad about it. then MJ put on blue jeans,a white t shirt, and a black mets jack she borrowed from peter. she couldn't believe that he walked in on her. She didn't mind but it was a real surprise. she opened the door and they walked towards the cab.

" Look MJ I'm really sorry." Peter apologized trying to ignore the fact they were in a cab. he felt so free web slinging.

" Peter it's okay it was an accident. so let's just focus on the rest of the night." she said obviously pleased with herself. She was actually glad that Peter liked what he saw.

**At the Circus**

" Jake get ready for the show were on in 5 minutes." Mr. Jackson yelled. he was lying they still had a good 20 minutes. But every time he said it they moved this was one of the few instances where he felt lying was okay.

" Jake don't forget to lock the gate." his mother said donning her leotard**  
**

Jake donned his leotard and went to close the gate. But he didn't want to miss the show so he ran into the main tent and joined the audience. He saw a man with with short brown hair a black jacket,black jeans a red shirt and blue shoes.

**Peter Parker P.O.V**

The young boy walked up to him. he began to ask multiple questions regarding the web slinger. Peter tried to answer them all but never met such a fan boy. then Peter explained how he was taking picture's off the show and how much he believed that the jumping Jackson's would top it all. then the boy turned around and ran in the opposite direction.**  
**

" Good by I gotta hit the stage." he yelled as he ran of.

" Don't call me it makes me feel old it's Peter." he yelled back

then the announcer took the stage as MJ cuddled with Peter who sat down beside her.

" Got enough Picture's tiger?" she asked

" Maybe after this performance." he aid as the announcer introduced Jake's family and the began to twirl and flip. It was truly amazing and Peter thought the were easily on par with him. Jake then let go of the bar and began to plummet three stories peter noticed MJ's shocked face.

" He'll be fine." he assured her as his spider sense wasn't even slightly buzzing

then the boy pulled out a rope and threw it onto the trapeze. he then stood directly next to his parents.

_spider sense_

he grabbed MJ as they ducked down Peter began to search for the cause when._  
_

_blam  
_

someone brutally murdered Jake's dad . fearing for her son's life she jumped in front of him when_  
_

_blam  
_

his mother gained a new hole in her head. they both died instantly only Jake survived he covered in there blood. Peter donned his costume and began searching for the shooter. he found his old foe agent Y the hunt was on he chased him to the edge of the tent. The mercenary cut a hole in he tent jumped out and proceeded to the get away car. Peter was close behind until he webline was shot and he decided since the assassin was gone he'd get back to his date._  
_

" How do you feel?" asked commissioner Batson

" Like my whole world just fell apart. I can't rest until there murder is brought to justice." Jake said with anger in his eyes

"Do you have any family?" asked a hopeful police officer

" None you can get in contact with." He said thinking about his cousin Johnny Gallo. His mother recently died and they didn't need a burden like him around.

" maybe I could be of service?" Peter said buttoning up his shirt. He realized where the conversation was going and he didn't want that to happen to Jake.

" Peter are you sure you want to do that?" asked the concerned police officer. How could he not be concerned. he had a daughter Jake's age and He couldn't imagine how she'd get by without him.

" Yeah tiger are you sure?" asked a surprised Mary Jane Watson she always wanted kids but just randomly adopting one it was strange.

" MJ you always said you wanted to have a kid. now we have one besides when my parents died I had aunt May and uncle Ben. He has no one. So I'd like to make his life easier." Peter explained and Jake smiled

" So Jake do you want to live with Mr. Parker and Ms. Watson?" Commissioner Batson asked seriously

" Will you love and care for me?" Jake asked

"Yes. as long as your with me you'll be safe. Call me uncle Peter and this is aunt Mary Jane if your more comfortable with it call us mom and dad." Peter said with smile

" Then I want to start over uncle Peter." He said hugging Peter and MJ while the commissioner filed the adoption papers.


	3. Birth of a Hero

**( A/N:I don't own spider-man or any characters featured in this fan fiction other than the ones I invented but they may appear in marvel comics soon hint hint, any way enjoy and read the comics for my references I will continue to update new chapters and previous one's because as the bosses at marvel say comic logic is crazy.)**

**Deadpool: Yo author when I appear you better sleep with one eye open. Worlds greatest assassin in the house. Killing those who don't give me the proper intro. Readers while he won't admit it he needs ideas and a small amount of help. We know exactly how many people view this and how little of you review, so if you have any ideas just review and or PM him about he needs the moral boost. If you don't I'm the _best_ assassin in the world and will hunt you down personally. Also read and review the stories of are dear pal TUXF OR The Uncanny X-Fan.**

**(A/N: Last time I checked WOLVERINE was the best there is at what he does. and X23 is second best. Considering that SABERTOOTH can fight both of them you place FOURTH.)**

**Deadpool:... **

chapter 3: Birth of a hero

For the next few Days they spent bonding. Making sure Jake enjoyed himself. That he felt safe with them. At night Spider-man roamed the streets searching for agent Y. He wouldn't let up, knowing Jake couldn't rest peacefully until the killer was behind bars. Then he stumbled upon some thing.

" A web?" shouted a confused spider-man as he saw multiple criminals ensnared in a giant web that wasn't of dissolving._'''Relax spidey. Probably just caught them earlier. so worried about Jake your forgetting things. No way it's him." _Spidey thought as he remembered his most dangerous enemy Venom. He was practically the anti Spider-man.

Then he decided to head home. Little did he know that a creature was watching from the shadows. He curled his tongue and licked his fangs.

" Soon little spider, very soon." Venom said honestly

the next after noon Peter taught Jake how to operate a camera, Then he explained the theories of neogentics. Then Jake explained that his uncle was a cop and that he learned impressive detective skills. That he could solve virtually any problem given even the least amount clues. then they got to talking about Jake's powers and what he should do with them.

" Jake you need to learn something." Peter began

" Uncle Peter please I don't like discussing my powers." Jake said remembering how his parents were gunned done right in front of them.

" But this is important. Jake I'm going to teach you a lesson, I know I'm not your father but with great power comes great respons..." Peter was interrupted by Jake

" Then stop pretending to be." Jake yelled jumping out the window on to a roof and doing a series of acrobatic moves to further distance between him and Peter's apartment.

"MJ I'll go get him. I have a spider tracer on him. I'm going to tell him." Peter said bluntly as he donned his spider-man costume and headed towards the window

"Go get'm tiger, Bring my son home" Mary Jane said as Peter swung away.

**Abandoned Oscorp warehouse**

"We are weak, we must feed before confronting the spider.'' Venom said gruffly

then he transformed into his human form. He then began to exit the warehouse. He walked around for a few miles, searching for prey, Those who preyed on the innocent and earned his feast. Without getting some energy soon his smybiote would lose it's strength. He wouldn't be able Defend himself if he didn't feed soon. He walked around trying to locate a criminal worthy of his time. Then he walked by a police officer. The officer recognized him as serial killer Eddie Brock. He ran after him. Venom could channel some of the smybiote's abilities in his human form but he couldn't risk being located by the spider. Jake was walking by and noticed the blond haired man rush towards him.

"Stop him!" The police officer yelled

_"Why should I stop him? There the policemen. Who do I look like spider-man? They should stop him thereselfs. I have my own problems."_ Jake thought as he moved out of the way and allowed Venom to walk past him.

"Thanks kid we appreciate it." Venom said as he continued to evade the officers.

**Abandoned Oscorp warehouse one hour later**

Venom and Peter were locked in combat. Peter punched and Punched not letting up for even a second. He new Jake was in the area and he wouldn't let him be harmed because of this monster. He new that without a sonic device he wouldn't be able to win. But he had to try. For Jake. For MJ. For himself. Then venom Punched Peter in the face. The pain was incredible. But he didn't even feel it. As long as here were people to protect he'd fight until he could no longer breathe.

"Silly spider, You can't win." Venom snarled out

"But I can try!" Spider-man shouted as he launched himself at venom. Venom attempted to evade but Peter was to swift. He landed a killer blow then noticed a control panel. If he could activate it the resulting flames could separate Eddie from the smybiote. So he watched venom and he dodged and dodged Until Venom accidentally punched the control panel. The resulting flame damaged his other. But 10 feet away Jake noticed the explosion and rushed over to help.

"Now you will die spider!" Venom yelled as he began to crush Peters skull.

_" I can't go out like this. Jake, MJ, May I'm sorry." _Peter thought as Venom contued to squeeze.

Jake saw as the villain prepared to end Spider-man's life. He couldn't just stand by while someone died. Not again. So picked up a metal rod and threw it at venom. The pipe was burning hot so the smybiote winced and Jake saw his face. It was the man he didn't stop earlier. Then spider-man used the last of his strength to punch Venom thorough the roof of the warehouse.

"Spider-man! Are you okay?" Jake asked rushing towards the downed hero.

"Jake I'm fine." Peter coughed out

"How do you know my name?'' Jake asked

"Remove my mask." Peter said as Jake walked closer and removed the heroes mask and was shocked at the face underneath.

"Uncle Peter? This is all my fault. I could have just stopped him earlier." Jake confessed making Peter smile.

"Then you learned the lesson. With great power comes great responsibility. You have the power to help someone you do. Now I maybe injured but I think I can carry us home." Peter said picking his son and swinging away.

**16 hours later Peter, Mary Jane, and Jake's apartment**

" What happened?' Peter said as he sprung out of bed.

"It's okay Peter. Jake saved you from venom. The bad news is what he's decided to do." Mary Jane said trying to calm him down.

"What decision?" Peter asked

"I'm going to be your sidekick." Jake replied happily.


	4. AN: Should I continue the story?

**( A/N:I don't own spider-man or any characters featured in this fan fiction other than the ones I invented but they may appear in marvel comics soon hint hint, any way enjoy and read the comics for my references I will continue to update new chapters and previous one's because as the bosses at marvel say comic logic is crazy.)**

**Deadpool: what do you have planned this chapter?  
**

**( A/N: You'll enjoy it.)**

Chapter 4: Adventures of Deadpool

"So you want to hire me to Battle spider-

**(A/N: Just joking. anyway telling you to review and read my other stories. And that your in for a treat next chapter.)**

**Deadpool: Jerk!**


	5. Just so you know

**Author Notes**

**I won't be posting for a while. RebukeX7 inspired me to write longer chapters so it will take a week before I post again.  
**


End file.
